Tears of a Burning Fire
by CHEESEBUBBLES98
Summary: He wanted to set her fire, She wanted her flame to be doused. "I'm sorry I took him from you." It was all he could say Lemons
1. Flame

He had always watched her.

He wanted to be in her head, in her mind,...in her body.

He couldn't though.

He knew what he did, he killed her love. She would never forgive him for that and he knew he couldn't redeem himself either. She and Peeta loved each other, he could see it, but he didn't want it. He took it away from her, hoping and actually believing that he could possibly take that place in her heart. It was only until they were taken away by the hovercraft and she backed away and looked at him with disgust, that he knew there was no way. How could there be in the first place?

He wanted to say sorry, but words mean shit. He wanted to show in actions, but what possible freaking actions were there. There was nothing he could do, except sit there on his bed and hate himself, knowing that the girl he wanted was just a door away, in another compartment. He could hear her, every night, crying her eyes out. Ever since the games and they've been on this victory tour, he could hear her. It hurt him to hear her like that. He may have seemed like he didn't have a heart, just a cold as ice stone, but he did and it beat hard every time he heard her sob his name. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed to do something.

...

Through all the screams of her tears, she heard knocking at her door. It was probably Haymitch again, in one of his drunk stupor moments trying to tell her to shut up. Awkwardly enough, it was not a drunk Haymitch as she had hoped.

She wiped her tears and snot and put on a strong voice.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

Cato didn't want to get yelled at, just yet so he pretended to be Haymitch.

"It's Haymitch, I need to talk to you," he replied in a rough, raspy voice.

"Ugh, come in, Haymitch," she sniffled as she got up and unlocked the door. Her face dropped when she saw a full head of blonde hair. She was getting bored with slamming the door in his face and just decided to see what he wanted. She let him in and sat back on her bed.

"Oh wow, I didn't really expect you to let me in."

"Well if you didn't expect it, then why did you bother coming," she growled at him.

"I need to talk with you."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," he decided to give words a try.

"Is that all? Because I do need to sleep you know."

"Yeah well me too but you don't see me complaining, so take the pole out of your ass already," he replied, annoyed.

"Okay, look! I only let you in here to see what you wanted to possibly say, but if you're going to talk to me like that, then get the fuck out," she started. "Because I'm going through enough right now dude and I don't need your fucking bullshit, especially after what you did to me."

He hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair before saying the next thing.

"I'm sorry, I took him from you." It was all he could think to say.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry? That's all?"

"I don't know what else to say, Katniss."

"Your cruel," she scolded him."And yet you think you can come here and say sorry and expect me to forgive you."

"I AM NOT CRUEL!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU CATO, BECAUSE I'D LIKE TO KNOW!?" She fell apart at that point.

"I was trying to save my life. I have a family back home too, you know?" he contradicted.

"And Peeta doesn't?!"

"I wasn't thinking! I didn't want to die! I did what I could to be with my family. Is that so wrong?"

"Who the fuck do you think you even are?" she screeched at him as she shot up from the bed. Even though she was several inches shorter, she stood her ground.

He frowned at her.

"_Oh I have a family at home, I need to be with my family,_" She mocked him. "You don't even care! All you care about is winning and _that's all you want._"

"You don't _know_ me," he growled.

"Neither do you know me, because if you did, you'd know better than to just say _sorry _for what you did."

She sat back down, brought her knees to her face and started sobbing again. Cato softened his rough character a bit and sat down by her on the bed. He wanted to comfort her and make her stop crying. Sadly she wouldn't and he didn't have the slightest idea of how to make someone stop crying, especially someone like her. Whenever he cried, he got smacked or yelled at or sent to his room for 5 hours without food by his father.

He was forced to man up at the age of only 7 because he needed to _train. _For many years, he hated his father, but after a while he learned to block his feelings when it was needed, so training and his father wouldn't be such a pain in the ass. That resulted in making him the cold blooded, Capitol murder machine that he was today. And, nothing could change that.

Except.. her. She made him change, she made him feel _something. _Which is why he hated when she cried and he wanted her to stop being angry with him. He wanted her... to love him.

"Katniss," he broke through his thoughts.

"Go, Cato," she mumbled through sobs.

"But.."

"Please, just leave," she sniffled.

It would be no use fighting with her. So, he got up and left. He hadn't known he left her heart with her too.

~;~

It was District 3's turn for a visit, the next morning. Katniss hid her tears behind hours of makeup and fake smiles. Cato watched her with amazement at how well she was doing. It was weird to see her crying all night and then smiling and laughing. It made him want her more. At this point, he didn't even want her, he needed her. They said sorry to the family and the whole visit was a success. They got back to the train and Katniss went right back in her room, as usual. Dinnertime came around and it was time for everyone to come out of their rooms and start awkward conversation.

"So Katniss," Effie started,"I bet your very excited to go to District 12 aren't you?"

"Actually, not as excited as I will be when I can go home..for good."

"Well anyone would, I bet you miss your family," she sang in her Capitol accent.

"Yes, I do."

"What about you, Cato Dear."

"Yes, yes I do actually. I miss them very much," he replied."Especially, my grandmother."

"Oh well, I bet she's excited to see u too, Dear."

"Yeah, she's in the hospital," he said, as he quickly locked eyes with Katniss, who looked away. "She would've died, if I hadn't gotten out. She loves me v_ery _much."

...

He dreamt about her that night, it wasn't as unusual as his other dreams about her. Only difference was, they were on the cornucopia and it was right after he killed Peeta. There were flashbacks of the hovercraft, the interviews, the district visits, and the other night. They were all the same as reality, except the other night incident. Instead of Katniss kicking him out when she began crying into her knees, he held her and she actually let him. She laid her head on his chest.

"I needed you and I didn't know what else to do about it, I'm sorry," he whispered into his hair.

"But I needed him," she sobbed.

"I could be what you need, I could be as sensitive and sweet as he was to you. I love you, Katniss."

She lifted her head and looked at him, he had a look on his face, a look she had never seen before except on Peeta. In a heartbeat, she forced her lips on his and he reacted the same way. She ripped off his shirt, being more aggressive than he expected. He in return slipped her nightgown off her, revealing her smallish perky tits and tan nipples. He shoved her whole tit in his mouth and sucked it like there was no tomorrow. She was so wet and warm for him as he could feel while his hands were in her panties.

She began pushing his head downward, Cato got the message and slowly removed her panties with his teeth. He locked her deep and long, wanting to taste every bit of her, pretty shoving his tongue between her soft, wet lips. Her legs shook as she came unjust mouth and begged for his cock.

"Cato, I need your cock," she whimpered.

"Oh really? How bad do you need it?"

"Please just fuck me already!" she screamed as she pulled his hair.

"Okay baby," he breathed as he ventured back up. "You don't know how long I've wanted this. How long I've wanted you."

Just at the moment, he was about to end his throbbing and oozing agony, he woke up.

He was pissed off that it was just a dream. It felt so real; he could even still taste Katniss on his tongue. He could still hear her moans and screams of his name, his head also hurt because of the hair pulling. His boner was very real though. And it was throbbing and begging to be inside her. _Dammit, what am I going to do? _he thought. He decided to be patient. He couldn't do anything drastic, so he just went to sleep and had many, many more dreams.

Days and nights went by without relief for Cato. He needed her desperately, he didn't even just want her body, he wanted _her. _She was so different. He liked her difference, he wanted her difference. He envied Peeta for having her. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve her, she deserved better than him. Peeta couldn't handle a girl like her, even if it sounded like he could that night. There's a reason why her moans sounded familiar in his dream. It angered him to know Peeta could get to fuck her and he couldn't. Katniss was supposed to be his. Katniss was supposed to say his name. She was supposed to love _him._

All his anger led to Peeta's death. He wasn't thinking that it would hurt her so much, he just did it. She was about to shoot him with her arrow, when he slit Peeta's throat. He blocked her arrow with Peeta's forehead. He smiled sickly as he threw his body to the mutts. There was one scream before the cannon boomed, the hovercraft came down and Katniss burst into tears. Seeing how she acted towards him on the hovercraft and the interviews, he knew there was no way he was going to get her. He actually gave up at some point. There was basically no point in trying anymore. He ruined something huge and there was no way of fixing it, so why try?

...

It was time for the tour to go to District 9. Again Katniss looked and acted amazing, they gave their apologies and speeches to the district and it was time for them to be on their way out. They all showered and got dressed for dinner; readying themselves for more awkward tries at conversation. Afterward they were all making it to their rooms when Cato went after Katniss. She was about to go in her room when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he breathed.

"Get off me," she hissed as she tried to jerk her hand away.

He didn't listen. "I said GET OFF!" she screamed as she marched into her room and slammed the door, not caring who was listening. Luckily, they weren't portraying any facade like she and Peeta.

She hated him and he didn't care, everyone knew it. The Capitol, their mentors, everyone. It wasn't exactly accurate though on Cato's part. It's not that he didn't care, he did. It's just his wants and needs guided his actions and he couldn't help it. He hated that about himself, he hated being a "selfish bastard", something all his past fucks called him when he was done with them. He wanted to be like everyone else and care about their needs and wants, not just his own. He wanted to start with Katniss, but sadly, she wouldn't let him. At this point, he really did give up. Before it wasn't this serious but now it was because she really did hate him and he realized that now. He probably was a selfish bastard. He hated himself for it.


	2. Desire

**Sorry bout the wait and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. THANKS GUEST AND shit I forgot ur name other reviewer BUT THANKS! This chapter is kinda confusing, a little bit cuz kinda have writer's block right now ( which is why its short ). And sorry no smut this time but there will be next chapter. I love u guys! Enjoy and thanks for reading ! :D **

** ~;~**

His cheek went wet. He felt a lump in his throat. And his face felt hot and turned red. _What the hell?_ he thought. He was crying. Which was weird because the last time he did was when he was eight. He began to realize that he was possibly in love with her. _How is this possible? _He thought. _I fucking need her! Can't she see? I want to be fucking better, but why won't she let me? Why?! I'm tired of this bullshit! And how could I let her talk to me like that? No. I can't allow this. Tears. Weakness. No. I refuse! He_ got up, wiped his tears and marched over to her room.

_Knock, knock. _

She opened the door. He grasped her arms and forced her on a wall.

"Look Fire Girl," he growled in her face. "I can't deal with your shit anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about? And get off me."

"Shut up," he grasped her arms harder. "Look, I may have killed your little precious lover boy, but I had good reason.

"Good reason my ass, AGH!" he squeezed her arm harder, leaving bruises.

"There was. You want to know what it was?" he asked.

He looked in her eyes, though. He saw nothing, but pure, gray malice. A look he had seen many times, from many people. He never thought he'd see it in her eyes though. Especially for him.

"That's it. I'm done trying with you. You won't listen and you obviously won't even care," he threw her down on her bed and attempted to leave.

...

"Why do you keep trying?" She spat at him.

_Why do you hate me Fire Girl? _He pinned her to the bed. She fought and struggled for freedom.

"You want to know why? Why I keep trying? Why I won't leave you alone?" he questioned. " It's because, I fucking need your ass, that's why. I don't know what the fuck it is about you but I need it! Ever since I saw you on fire and everyone screaming your name. I wanted you."

"The main reason I got Peeta to join our alliance was to find you... not kill you. I would've persuaded the others to keep your body for me. That way i could have you exactly how I wanted you. When we found you, I already had plans for his death. I also had plans for you, because you were going to be all mine soon. Shit got fucked up though."

"Because sadly, I wasn't the only one with plans. I lost everything I had, while you two were gone somewhere, making your own plans. Before I knew it, he became your ally, he became your lover boy and last, but most annoying of all, he became your fuck buddy."

She grimaced.

"Oh yeah, Kat," he taunted. "I heard it. A lot of nights, I heard you moaning and screaming...his name. The fact that I wanted you and he had you all the ways he wanted pissed me off. So because of that, I did what I had to. He didn't deserve you. It wasn't fair that he had you."

"Why?" she pleaded, as a tear fell.

He chuckled.

"Because you're mine. No other reason why."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! All my life, I've never gotten what I want. I had to please people...in ways I hate thinking about. I finally get what I want for once and your going to take it from me. I don't think so, Princess."

"So, wait it's just about you then? And what you want?"

"Maybe," he smirked.

"Your selfish," she hissed at him.

"...what?"

"I hate you, I HATE YOU," she started sobbing now. He paused for a second and loosened his grasp on her. _What have I done? _..

_This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. She shouldn't be crying. She shouldn't be thinking of me in this way. I don't blame her for hating me. "You're mine." Who am I kidding? How could she ever even be mine or even want me? I'm just the selfish bastard, everyone says I am. Why can't I be normal? Why can't I love her and she love me? Why do I love her in the first place?_

Katniss was laying on her side with her back to him, sobbing into the bed sheets. He stared at her and noticed how tiny and fragile she actually was; he touched her arm. She flinched hard, sat up and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He looked at her gently and tried touching her arm again.

She jerked her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

He continued staring at her, he realized she wouldn't budge. He also realized brutality would be of no help to him either. He decided to embrace her in his strong arms, naturally she fought and tried to punch him away. But eventually, she gave up and gave into his sensitivity. Since Peeta was gone and would never come back, she took his comfort. Who knows where else she could possibly get it from anyway?

She sobbed into his shirt. She uttered sob-filled words that were misunderstood. He understand one phrase and question she said though.

"He was all I had," she sobbed. "Why did u take him?"

"This was kind of like his dream.

"I'm sorry, Kat.."

"NO," she looked at him with dagger eyes,"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY..only.."

He put his lips on hers before she could fall apart under him. He kissed her passionately, but gently. It reminded Katniss of Peeta's kisses, and because of that she kissed back. It was a shock to Cato, but in return he kissed harder and rougher. The remembrance of Peeta was wiped clear from Katniss's mind at that moment.

Being so lost in the trance of Peeta, she forgot she was kissing Cato,...not Peeta.

She smacked him.

"_Why_?" he growled.

"Get out, Cato... Please... just leave me alone," her voice broke as she said it. He left her room and walked angrily back to his room. He punched a wall in the process.


	3. Snow

"Snow wants to see you," Brutus said while he and Cato were talking. He meant to tell him this a while ago, but he noticed the spat he probably had with Katniss and decided to calm him down a bit before. "He wants to see you after the tour."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just got the information yesterday. The only thing I found is... it's about you and 12's relationship."

"She has a name.." he growled.

"Whatever, but he wants a meeting with you."

"Okay. Well what do I do?"

"Be proud. The president wants to talk to you, of all people."

"Yeah that, but when I'm there."

"Do what he says and be confident, I guess," he advised. "Also he's going to talk to 12 too."

"Oh. Does she know?"

"Not yet, her drunken mentor hasn't told her yet. He passed out," he chuckled.

"Obviously," Cato joked.

"Yes, but I have to go now. I'm hungry."

"Okay. Get out of my room," he chuckled.

"Okay, fucktard, whatever you say."

A few days went by and it was time for District 11, Rue's district. Mostly everything went by alright and on schedule. They gave their speeches, they gave their apologies, and everyone looked at Cato funny. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that a man got shot.

Some of what Katniss said caused, what Snow would call, anarchy. So the Victory Tour was over after that. Everyone went home; Katniss was ecstatic and Cato was able to see his grandmother. It wasn't a very long break though. Since the tour was pretty much over, it was time for Cato's meeting with Snow.

"Hello, Cato," he greeted him.

"Hello, President," Cato replied, confidently.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Sir. How are you?"

"Very troubled, but luckily that's what this meeting is about," he chuckled and then coughed violently in his handkerchief. "As you know, through slip of the tongue, this is about you and the Girl on Fire."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, good. Well first of all, there has been an uproar in District 11, because of the other day. An uproar going on like that could cause a rebellion and I can't let that happen."

"Okay, Sir, but what does this have to do with 12 and I?"

"I'm going to get to that, but first I have a question."

Cato nodded.

"Do you...at all..find 12 attractive? Honestly, do you?"

"Well, umm yes, I do. A lot actually. I find her very attractive."

"Well, remember the whole star-crossed lovers going on during the games?"

"Yes, I do. I remember it was quite annoying," he smirked.

Snow nodded with the most sinister smile.

"Wonderful. But actually, I did quite like it. You know, it was so scandalous, interesting, a real attention grabber, and also the first. Most of all though, it was very..._distracting_."

Cato nodded, uneasily.

"Cato?"

"Yes, Sir."

"At first, I only wanted that back but due to the uproar, I have a bigger proposition for you."

"Okay, what is it, exactly?"

"I'm going to set up an interview with Ceasar Flickerman in two days and in that interview, I want you..to propose to Katniss."

"But, Sir, wouldn't that be ... a bit too much."

"Yes and that's why I want it to happen. It's a big distraction... and I like it." He smirked, evil in his eyes.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet. You may tell her if you please, but I would love to keep it a surprise of sorts," he giggled.

Cato smiled. "Is that all."

"Yes. For now... There will be more surprises in the interview."

And, then Cato was excused.

~;~

The day of the interviews, Cato was very excited. The thought of tonight being the start of eternity with the Girl on Fire was an amazing thought. He had always despised marriage though; being with one person for the rest of your life, never changing, kids. It sounded awful to him, but except with her. It sounded perfect, because he only wanted her. He wanted no one else and he didn't want to ever change. She was perfect.

He was pretty worried though. Knowing her, she'd probably do something stupid. A surprise marriage proposal from a man she hates, he definitely thought she'd do something stupid. He wanted to warn her and tell her exactly what Snow would probably want. He found her somewhere backstage, finally.

"Kat!"

"What?!" She shot at him. "And don't call me Kat!"

"I got to talk to you."

"Now, really?"

"This is serious!"

"Yeah, I bet it is."

He gripped her by the arms and shoved her into the wall.

"Dammit, why are you so difficult?!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," he dismissed," but it's about the interview, dammit."

"What about the interview?"

"Oh now you're interested. Anyway, have you talked to Snow?"

"No."

"Well, I did. I know what this interview is about and you're not going to like it."

"What?"

"He wants the whole star-crossed lovers thing back. But because of the uproar, he wants more."

"Cato, Katniss! You're on in 10! Get on stage!" a stage director in formed them

"But what does he want then?!"

"Just remember to say yes..."

They both walked on stage and sat in the interview chairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our two victors. Katniss Everdeen and Cato Shockwell," Ceaser announced, while all of the Capitol cheered.

"Hello, Ceaser," Cato said, proudly.

"Ceaser," Katniss greeted with a smile.

"Katniss, it's wonderful to see you again."

"You, too. How have you been?"

"I've been well. What about you, Dear?"

"Good."

"Wonderful. Cato, it's great to see you again."

"Likewise."

"How has our favorite, ruthless and gorgeous victor been?"

"I've been wonderful, Ceaser," he replied while looking at Katniss, lovingly. He took hold of her hand, but got rejected, before even completely holding. "Just wonderful."

"I can tell. So, any new news?"

"What do you mean?" he nonchalantly put his arm around Katniss and she again automatically denied, by shifting in her chair.

"You know what I mean," he winked.

Katniss was starting to get confused.

"Oh, that. You know?"

"What do you think the interview is about, my friend?" He chuckled.

"True."

"Um, kind of confused here, but what is going on?" Katniss asked, while giving a fake giggle.

"She doesn't know?" Ceaser asked.

"It was a surprise," Cato replied.

Ceaser laughed in return.

As all this shenanigans went on, Katniss started to piece things together.

_Star-crossed lovers. Say yes? The inside joke that Ceaser was laughing hysterically about. It all made sense._

"Well Cato, what are you waiting for?"

"I honestly don't know, Ceaser." And with that, he took her hands in his and looked in her gray eyes.

He got up from his chair, got down on one knee, and asked the question.

"Will you marry me?"

She was shocked. She saw this coming, though. She had one voice in her head and it was his. It kept repeating_ say yes._

"Oh my gosh..." her expression was blank with a slight frown. Cato began to worry, because he knew that face. Having the door slammed in his face multiple times made him remember that face. She was going to say no; he knew it.

She continued staring at him with that same expression and finally said it.

"Yes." She had the biggest fake smile, she could conjure up. The audience erupted in cheers and laughter. At this moment, she knew she was definitely being controlled.

~;~

As a "wedding present" from Snow, he gave them a house in District 2. They're wedding was televised and there was a tour of the house. It was a two story, bluish-gray house. It had three rooms and two bathrooms. A master bath, which was in the bedroom and hallway bathroom for guests and others. It was already fully furnished with Capitol furniture, kitchen, bathroom supplies, and a bedroom set. The living room furniture was very odd; it was neon colored and weirdly shaped. The bedroom was somewhat normal, except the bed was heart shaped but neon blue and dark gray. Overall, it was an odd but nice house.

Katniss hated all of this; it wasn't fair. First, she had to marry this ass hole and now she has to live with him. Not to mention, her family is probably going insane with unanswered questions to all of this. Luckily and sadly, they had to live in 2. Neither of them really had a say in the matter anyway. Since it was for Snow's benefit, if they objected there would be consequences. Cato obviously loved the idea of living together, whether it be forced or not.

The first few weeks were flooded with Capitol people, paparazzi, etc. It was insanity, but everything seemed to subside after the first month. Cato and Katniss definitely weren't used to living with each other just yet. Katniss had her habits and Cato had his habits. It was plenty to get used to.

The sleeping arrangements were always awkward and ended in fights. Daily routines would end in fights. Minor conversations would end in fights. Basically everything would end in a fight. Usually it was Katniss's fault because of her irritation level for him; hating his guts had a big impact on that. They're arguments had become a basic daily activity. It was a good workout too; all the yelling, stomping around and punching of walls really got their hearts going. Cato hated it, though. It reminded him of his childhood; he sometimes feared making the mistake his dad did. Luckily walls were very good punching bags so he would never lay a hand on Katniss.

The altercations they had never really bothered them that much because they were usually over stupid things that they decided to just stress over. But, one day there was a fight that changed their life situations in that time.

"CATO?" Katniss screamed from downstairs.

"What?" He replied harshly while coming down the stairs.

"Please tell me why the dishes aren't washed?!"

"Because they're not. I see you don't use logic."

"Haha, so funny," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know right."

"Whatever. Just wash the damn dishes!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU WASH THEM?"

"Because I'm not the maid! Seriously, dude, after you use a dish, you wash it."

"It's supposed to serve me, not vice versa."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder Peeta's dead," she said under her breath.

"What?"

"I said, NO WONDER PEETA'S DEAD!"

"YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO BRING THIS UP?"

"YES! Why shouldn't I bring it up?!"

"You always do this! Dishes aren't washed, that's why Peeta's dead. Dirty laundry, that's why Peeta's dead. AN OPEN PEANUT BUTTER JAR, THAT'S WHY PEETA'S DEAD!"

"Well you know what?!"

"What?!"

"That's what it seems like!"

"That's what what seems like?" He barked.

"HOW YOU DO THINGS!" she walked out of the kitchen.

He followed. "How bout you explain before running away from confrontation as usual."

"Explain? You want me to explain?"

"Yeah, I do." He sat down on the couch.

"Okay fine, I will. You know what I noticed? It seems like when you use something, you always throw it away like it's of no value to you anymore!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Okay then prove it."

"You want me to prove it?"

"Yeah, prove it."

"You're dumb ass, if you don't even see it."

"Oh really!? I'm a dumb ass?!" he got up abruptly, which made her flinch a little bit.

"Yes, IF YOU DON'T REALIZE IT YET!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You wear your clothes, you don't put them in the washing machine. You eat on a dish, you don't WASH IT! Even in the games, you used your allies and then left them for dead."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I ONLY DID THAT WITH...with.."

"With... Let me guess. Peeta?"

He went silent.

"Exactly. You used him like everything else. You did what you wanted with him and then you let him die."

"It's not like that!"

"That's a lie!" She snarled.

"I didn't mean to kill him."

"Sure, you didn't."

"I didn't! I needed you. I wanted you. He was an obstacle in my way. I did what I had to."

"He was an obstacle in your way, so you kill him?"

"I had nothing else to do!"

"No wonder," her voice broke,"you weren't just using people. They were also obstacles."

"No."

"That's what the whole games was about to you, wasn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Everyone was just an obstacle or someone useful to you. You know that makes me wonder. What am I to you Cato?"

"Stop." he growled.

"You're using me, aren't you?"

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes, you are. I don't know what for but you are." He lifted her up by her arms.

"If I were using you, I would've killed both you and Peeta in the games and been back with my grandmother by now. The only reason, I let you live was because I needed you. If I were using you, I definitely would've fucked you by now," he looked her up and down and smirked. He then put her back down.

"What do you need me for?"

"I don't even know. Maybe you're right, maybe you're just useful to me like you say."

She smacked him.

He opened his mouth to say something else but Instead just walked away. He wanted to talk to her not argue anymore. All he wanted was to be married to her and them be in love or some corny shit like that. He hated being at her throat every other day. Especially the fact that his grandmother died was just making things worse. Katniss didn't know; he wasn't ready to tell her.

...

They didn't fight or talk for a few days after that. There was no use in talking, especially since every conversation lead to an altercation. Especially with the big fight they just had. It wasn't a very ordinary fight, which was why it was so bad. Usually they'd just yell at each other about the problem, Katniss would blame him for Peeta's death, he'd say something offensive, and she'd walk away. Nothing more. This time though, it went too far. Since it did, they just stopped they're interactions with each other. The only times they did talk were for breakfast or dinner or if they're just greeting each other. This went on up until his grandmother's funeral which was about 1 or 2 weeks after their big fight. He had told Katniss already and they went together. When they got back, he went straight to the liquor cabinet and poured a cup of scotch.

"How did your grandmother die," she asked before he could take a sip.

"...Cancer," he mumbled. "She'd been in the hospital for a while. Before the games started, she was taken there. It was said, she would've died after the games. She stayed alive longer than we expected."

"Is that why you had to get out the arena so quickly?"

"Yeah, it wasn't just because of obstacles and the apparent fact that "I wanted to win", Sweetie." He got up and walked to their room and began undressing. She followed.

"I never said you wanted to win."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it. Almost everyone does. They judge and of course go with their own perceptions. Finding out the truth isn't something they do with people like me."

"I didn't mean to judge you."

"Don't lie to yourself, Sweet Face," he caressed her cheek. "We both know the truth." He then went into bathroom after taking his shirt off.

"But wait..."

"What?"

"If winning wasn't your intention and you needed to get out so quickly, then why didn't you just kill everyone? Also why waste your time looking for me?"

"Remember when I told you that if I were using you, I would've killed you and Peeta?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's true, but to be honest, I didn't have to. I knew my grandmother was going to die, so I didn't really have a reason to get out of there so quickly."

"But then what?"

"I needed you. And yeah sure, I could've killed you and Peeta, but I don't think I could've taken losing you and my grandmother," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why..do..you need me so much?"

"I honestly don't know. I wonder that almost all the time."

"Then why can't you stop?"

"Stop now? You do realize we can't right?" He showed her his ring finger.

"I know, I know, but before...why?"

"I could've but you were always on my mind. That sounds very cliche but it's true. Also, I felt weird when you rejected me. You also made me feel different, I don't know what it was. You had some sort of effect on me."

"...Peeta used to say that."

"Can you please not talk about Peeta?"

"What's wrong with me talking about Peeta?"

"And now you get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive, Cato," she replied, with that same look on her face when she was ready to fight. She would frown and bite her lip during those times.

"Seriously, you want to fight today?"

"I never said I wanted to fight. You're the one who got all mad just because I mentioned Peeta."

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for this. I'm going to go take my shower, I'll be out when your done being a bitch."

She rolled her eyes as he closed the bathroom door.

He got out of the shower with a boner for Katniss. Their arguments almost always got him horny for her for some reason. It reminded him of how feisty she was and that was sexy. He wished that he could just ravage her tiny, little body every time she bit her lip and frowned. He wished he could make her frown in pleasure and make her bite her lip in ecstasy. His boner started throbbing and was making a big bulge in his towel; he tried getting rid of it by traditional ways but found it of no help at all to him. He decided to try and ignore it by putting his clothes on and thinking about something weird but it didn't work. He left the bathroom to find her sitting on the floor with her knees to her face.


	4. Wrong Name

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and she looked up abruptly.

"Nothing."

"You're sitting there with your knees to your face and yet nothing is wrong. Ha, it's funny how stupid you think I am," he giggled.

"Why is losing me so important to you?"

"I already told you. I needed you."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"That's the thing, Cato. I think you do." She stood up and looked him in the eyes. He also looked in her's. After awhile, he could feel the tension build up. It was starting to get a little to much to handle. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard. Shr obviously reacted with violence and smacked him.

"I think I love you," he blurted out while feeling his cheek.

"What?"

"I said I think the reason, I need you so much is because I love you."

"Why do you lie so much Cato?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why?"

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie?"

"Why wouldn't you lie? You're you, it's apart of your nature."

"I'm not lying about this."

"Oh really?! So you, Cato Shockwell, the dude who has no remorse for anyone and if he wanted to, could kill 24 more tributes, doesn't give a shit about possibly anyone and not to mention never shed a tear at his own grandmother's funeral...loves me?!" She laughed hysterically.

He grabbed her by the face causing her to make a pouty, kissy face. "Now you listen to me. The person I was in the games wasn't really me. I was forced to become ruthless and have no remorse, and maybe yeah, I'm not exactly as emotional as the next guy or your precious Peeta, but I do have emotions and I loved my grandmother!" his eyes got a little misty and he put her down.

She noticed and kind of regretted saying something so harsh like that to him.

"I'm sorry.." she mumbled to him while he had his back turned.

"Everyone is, but that doesn't bring her back," his voice broke in the middle.

"Wh-why was she so important to you?"

"Why wouldn't she be, she was my fuckin grandmother, dammit!"

"Yeah, that was stupid question, but were you two close?"

"Yeah, we were," he took out a bottle of vodka in the room cabinet and took a sip from it.

"Well, why?"

"So many damn questions. For fuck's sake, were you close with yours?!"

"I never knew mine."

"Oh," he took another sip. "Well I was close with her. She was like the only person I knew, that actually showed she cared. I told her everything, some stuff Clove doesn't even know about. But anyway, one thing about my grandmother was she always understood me. She always made sure that I knew that she loves me."

"But what about your parents?"

He chuckled. "My parents could give two shits about me."

"Oh well why?"

"Again with your damn questions. Look, my parents were a family of tributes. They trained their kids like tributes. The only way for them to be proud of anything you do is if it's victor status or if it makes them look good," he smirked.

"Oh and your grandmother..."

"Loved me regardless.." he took a big gulp before throwing it on the ground in anger. "And now she's fucking gone!"

"Oh, Cato. I'm so sorry."

"You should be and just like everyone else you should be. Assuming and judging when you don't even know the real story! You were about to accuse me of not loving my own grandmother. I'd take my life to bring her back! But, now she's gone. I have no one... Except you... but you hate me..."

"My life is screwed," he chuckled.

"But wait, why, why me? Why not Glimmer or Clove? Why not a District 2 drone that could've been just like you? But no, instead you pick me. Why?" she pleaded.

"Do you think...no, it's no use," he giggled. "Why me, why me?"

"Don't mock me. And, what were you going to say?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. He wondered why so many insecurities and fear in just one girl. He also wondered why so much curiosity. He kind of adored her for it.

"You know why you?" She shook her head. "Well because the way you looked after and cared for Peeta, the way you risked your life for your sister, and the way you care about others. It was like her."

"Like who?"

"My grandmother."

"I'm like her?"

"In some ways. That's why I needed you and I couldn't let Peeta take what little I had left of her away from me."

"But you said it yourself, you could've died in there if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I could've, but remember my grandmother was in the hospital. I had to see her before either of us died. I didn't get a chance before I was picked."

"But I thought you didn't care."

"Again with your assuming. Think again Fire Girl. If I had won alone, I would've wanted to die."

She was silent.

"I couldn't leave that place without you. Now I regret it because you still hate me anyway."

"I don't hate you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm just mad at you. For one thing you needed your grandmother, I needed him!"

"Only two could get out and you do realize it would be awkward for us to be married and he still be alive, right?"

"Who says we'd even be married?"

"I do. I could've gotten married to you by orders of Snow if I wanted to."

"Don't be cocky."

"It's true. He could've had Peeta lose his life anyway because I wanted you. I could've even had you by now. Just tell Snow how bad I wanted that sweet, tight body of yours. Ravage you until sweet agony is in the place of you. Probably have you so good, you'd never even want Peeta again."

She smacked him. In return, he walked out of the room and went down stairs to find more alcohol. He found his scotch from earlier and poured a cup. She followed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she asked as she came down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?"

"I spill my heart out to you and you smack me. That's bullshit."

"Telling me you'd rape me is spilling your heart out to me? Are you fucking serious?!"

"You dont understand."

"I don't understand?! Okay then explain it to me, fuckwad!"

"You know what?!" He put his scotch down again and cornered her in a wall.

"I can't live with the fact that the one woman I loved is DEAD. I can't live with the fact that I am forced to live in this bullshit, Capitol house. I can't live with the fact that I constantly have to listen to dumb ass nagging everyday. And lastly, I can't live with the fact that my 'wife' continuously talks about her lost lover and for fuck's sake, I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU DAMMIT!"

He backed away and chugged his scotch, leaving her plastered to the wall. He hated himself for trusting her and telling her so much, but he couldn't help it.

"Cato," she said softly.

"What?" he barked.

"Do you really love me?"

"I don't know, Kat. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Let's ask the magic fairy man, because I obviously haven't made it obvious," he replied, sarcastically.

She was silent and rolled her eyes.

"But you know what sucks about it? I have to hear about you and Peeta and how he treated you and how you miss him, I have to listen to your complaining about me, your assumptions, your judgment. It hurts you know," tears started flowing down his eyes.

"Also, you make me act so different. I don't know how I possibly trust you, but I do. I tell you things that I wouldn't even have the guts to tell Clove, my best friend. I just automatically feel comfortable with you. You even make me territorial and jealous. Jealousy made me kill Peeta. Jealousy because of you. And, again right now, I'm crying! Why? I don't cry, I never cry. You caused this. It's you it's just... it's just all you."

He continued rambling on and on.

Katniss looked in his tearful eyes.

He looked in her eyes.

She put her hand on his cheek lovingly and all his words became nothing but mumbles.

He became silent. All that came out of his mouth was air, while it stayed open.

"I'm, I'm sorry...I t-took him...from..." she pressed her lips against his before he could say anything. She felt tears fall from her own eyes as she even did it. She hated herself for doing it, but she couldn't help but do anything else.

He in return kissed her hard and grabbed hold of each side of her face. His tongue dominated her's and controlled it's every movements.

She pulled away from him as it was starting to get to be a bit too much for her to handle. Also she was in need of air. Cato backed away a little bit. He took a few breaths, but afterwards he grabbed her tightly and kissed her madly and passionately.

He started with her face. He basically "made love" to her whole face with his tongue and mouth. He kissed her cheeks, he kissed her eyes, her nose and obviously her mouth. This was the first he was going to have her and he didn't want to rush through it. He wanted it to last. He wanted her to suffer from the sweet agony of it until she said his name.

He continued down to her neck. He licked and sucked on it like his life depended on it. He gently bit it leaving marks. She yelped whenever he bit down too hard, but she still liked it anyway. She wondered why she liked it though. She also wondered why she kissed him in the first place, causing all this. Even letting it continue confused her. This was wrong, so very wrong. And, yet for some insane reason, it felt somewhat right. It was cliche and she knew it to think that way about this situation, but it was how she truly felt. It was wrong but right, it was weird but normal, it was insane but sane. She heard a moan escape her lips as he began playing with her tits.

He started kissing her again, which she allowed, even though her thoughts went mad. He squeezed and massaged them as he kissed her hard. At some point, he managed to rip her shirt off without her fussing at him. He began fiddling with her bra after that, but before he could unhook it, he noticed they were still in the kitchen. Usually he wouldn't care about the location, only how wet the pussy was so he could please it, but they had a big comfy bed upstairs. He had been wanting to use it ever since they got married, and this first time with Katniss, wasn't going to be wasted in a kitchen.

He pulled his lips away from hers and tried to catch his breath.

"You want to go upstairs?" he panted.

"Yeah, sure."

He picked her up and basically sprinted upstairs, dry humping her in the process. He had wrapped her legs around his waist and the bulge in his pants rubbed against her crotch. When they got in the bedroom, he threw her on the bed and continued kissing her. He suddenly took his own shirt off and started trying to get her pants off. While doing so, he noticed her bite her lip. That usually meant she was either frustrated or confused. He was taken a bit back by that, so he stopped.

"Kat?"

"Yeah," she answered, uneasily. She would've fussed at him for calling her Kat, but there's always a time for everything.

"Um, are you okay with this?"

"Okay, with what?"

"With _this_?"

"Oh um yeah," she lied. She wasn't exactly okay with it. _Having sex with Cato? _ She didn't know if she could do it, really. Just a few days ago, she hated this guy. She couldn't stand him. She actually fantasized about how she could've killed him in the games. Then today happens; they go to the funeral, he cries, he cries because of her. He shows her a side she had only seen in Peeta. The side of Peeta that she fell in love with. Possibly the only reason she let this go on this far is because it reminded her of Peeta. All she thought about was Peeta. Cato was acting like Peeta. _Peeta. Peeta. Peeta._ She felt bad for deceiving Cato this way. Making him think that she was going along with all this willingly.

Cato had a thought that it could be fake, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to think that she was okay with it. Seeing her bite her lip actually made it clear that all this wasn't going exactly well with Katniss as he thought. It hurt him to know that, but he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

"You bit your lip, don't lie to me."

"So what if I bit my lip, it doesn't mean anything."

"We've been living together for two months and had tons of fights, it does mean something," he sighed. "Look, if you don't want to do this, it's okay."

"I don't know what I want to do, Peeta," she said before she even realized it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, we don't have to do this. You obviously don't want to. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. It's okay."

"I'm sorry!"

"No,... it's... cool."

He went downstairs with a pain in his chest

_She'll never forget about him. Ever..._


	5. Ecstacy

**Im so sorry about the typos in the last update!**

**I fixed it! **

**Sorry if its a little weird, but please enjoy :D**

It was an awkward next morning.

Katniss made breakfast, though.

It was a kind of peace offering, because of what happened the other night.

Cato knew, but he refused to take it.

"Kat um... look, I'm sorry about last night."

She put the fork she was eating with down and put her hands on her forehead.

"I'm not usually the type to say sorry, but, but I am. I rushed you and, and I shouldn't have."

"Cato.."

"No. I was being an asshole."

"No, you weren't. Y-you were upset. I can't blame you."

"Just because I was upset, Katniss, doesn't mean I had to almost rape you."

"But I kissed you!"

"...um true, you did, but I should've known to not move it forward. You obviously had other things on your mind..." he trailed off and frowned.

She went silent.

"I'm sorry I called you Peeta."

He stood up and took his plate to the sink. His face went red, he ran his fingers through his hair and put his hand on the back of his neck.

_Dammit, just a sorry and be done with it. _He thought. _But she's starting again with Peeta! _

"Seriously dammit, I'm sorry!" she yelled and went to him to the sink.

"Yes I know, you said that. Maybe I just don't feel like talking about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he mumbled quietly, and then he walked out into the living room.

He grabbed a bottle of scotch before going though.

She sighed.

"Cato, will you please stop drinking?"

"Why?"

"It's not good for you?"

He took a sip. "Why would you care? And, anyway what am I saving it for? Decoration? I bought it for a reason."

"Dammit, Cato."

"Ugh... Whatever."

She washed her dishes, went upstairs, took a shower, and went to sleep when it got late.

She had another nightmare though, it was about Peeta. She was laying in bed, apparently next to Cato and Cato was holding her. Then, she saw Peeta materialize near the bedside, but it wasn't normal Peeta, it was some different Peeta. His eyes were dead, his hair was matted down with blood and other goo. His skin rotting, still bleeding, and pale. He kept twitching and he was just staring at her.

"Peeta," she whispered to him.

"How could you do this to me, Kat? You betrayed me," his voice was deep and strained.

"Peeta, I didn't betray you."

"Shut up! Yes, you did. You married this killer, you love this killer.."

"PEETA, I LOVE YOU, NOT HIM!"

"STOP!" he twitched. "DAMMIT! NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He started to writhe in pain and fade away into darkness. He kept screaming at something to leave him alone; Katniss felt tears coming down her eyes. He was disappearing but before his body went no longer visible, he grabbed her arm with a sinister look in his eye. She felt a burning sensation and the skin on his hand started to fall off as he grasped harder.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" he screamed in pain but it looked as if he were smirking.

She jerked awake; the burning sensation was still on her arm and tears were still in her eyes. She looked at the clock near the bed and it was 4:00 in the morning. Being the time it was, she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Nights like these Peeta would usually hold her until she went back to sleep, but now she was alone. Trying to go to sleep would be a useless effort, so instead she went in the bathroom and splashed water in her face to wake herself up. She went downstairs for some coffee and found Cato passed out on the couch. Scotch bottle was still in his hand, TV was still on, and he looked like he was dead. She sighed and turned the TV off. She then reached over to take the scotch from him but as she did he grabbed her arm and she screamed.

"Dammit, Fire Girl. Calm down with your screaming," he mumbled as he held his head in pain.

"You scared me, sorry."

"It's okay, but wait what time is it?"

"Around 4AM."

"Holy shit! But wait a sec, what the fuck are you doing up at this time, Princess?" he smirked.

"I'm not a princess and excuse me for being awake."

"Just a question, damn."

She sighed and went into the kitchen. He followed.

"Are you making coffee?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "I'm making dog urine, you want some?"

"Well, okay then. I see you're bitchy when you wake up too early."

"Ugh, whatever." She got her coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

"No, but seriously why are you awake? You're never awake at this time."

"Oh my gosh, no reason," she rubbed her temples.

"You do realize I don't believe you, right?"

"Why not? You're so fucking annoying."

"Well, I'm trying to care, but whatever," he started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a but edgy right now."

"Yeah, no shit."

She sighed again. "Do you really care?"

"Well...yeah, but what's goin on?"

"Um... I had a nightmare."

"Um..okay..."

"You don't understand," she shook her head.

"Ohh like who? Peeta?"

"Whatever."

"Ah, dammit, fine. What happened in your nightmare?"

"Its not important."

"Dammit, Kat. Just tell me."

"DON'T CALL ME KAT."

"What the fuck is wrong now?! I've been calling you Kat for a few days now and you didn't have a problem!"

"Well, now I do!"

"Okay, fine. I'll call you Katniss. Damn."

There was silence.

"Could you tell me about your dream now, Katniss?"

She ignored him.

He sighed."Okay, fine. I'm goin to bed. Fuck this."

...

"Morning," Cato mumbled, when Katniss came in the room from the bathroom.

"Morning."

It was the afternoon and they had both just awakened and did their morning routines. Cato made breakfast and wanted to say sorry for the way he acted earlier.

"So uh.. um how was your shower?"

"Um, wet.. I guess," she said. "You made breakfast, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

Awkward silence.

"So, what exactly do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't usually make casual conversation with me, unless there's something you want to talk about?" she replied as she grabbed her clothes from a nearby dresser. She was only in a towel at the time.

"Oh really? Well honestly, I've tried making casual conversation with you before but you always seem to bitch at me just because."

"I only do because you usually start our conversations with something stupid."

"Well excuse me for using conversations starters."

"Whatever."

He sighed.

"Aw, did I make you feel bad, Cato," she teased.

"Okay that's it. I didn't come in here to fight with you."

"Then what the fuck did you come in here for."

"I wanted to say sorry. About last night. But, actually knowing you, you're probably not going to except it because your pissed at me for nothing right now."

"I didn't say I was pissed at you, Cato," she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, but I'm sorry for snapping at you and for being an asshole last night."

"Its whatever. Don't worry about it."

"No, I will. You were upset, I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Its okay."

"No, its not, but anyway are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know, but um I got to change."

"Okay."

"Could you leave?"

"Why would I miss this? Come on, Kat, you should know me by now," he smirked.

_'How could you , Kat? You betrayed me..'_

Him calling her Kat and smirking reminded her of the dream. She felt a lump in her throat and got pissed off.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME KAT DAMMIT!" she screamed as a tear fell from her eye.

"Holy shit, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you just please go now?"

"Kat?"

"GO!"

He walked out, confusion filled his mind.

_What the fuck?_

Katniss put her clothes on and made herself stop crying. How could this happen so randomly? She didn't have many nightmares about Peeta, but now she just did and it was like 'why?' She forced it out of her mind completely and went downstairs for breakfast. Cato was down there in the living room, watching TV. She walked into the kitchen without even looking at Cato. The way their house was setup the stairs walked right into living room so since she was coming downstairs, she would have to look at Cato. He followed her into the kitchen though.

"Why are you following me?" she growled.

"I'm not following you, I'm hungry."

"Whatever."

"Damn, you're being really mean today."

"Shut up and aren't I usually mean, basically everyday according to you."

"Dammit Kat, what the fuck did I do?"

"DAMMIT CATO, I TOLD YOU STOP stop... calling me... ka..." she started sobbing.

He embraced her as she cried; she wanted to fight him, but decided to take his comfort.

"Shit, like what's goin on, babe?" He stroked her hair.

She sobbed into his shoulder, before saying,"m-my dream last night."

"What happened in it?"

"It, it was.. Peeta."

Cato sighed.

"What about Peeta? What did he do?"

"He, he was a corpse and..." she sobbed a little bit. "He tried to... take me... with him! He looked insane!"

"Oh my gosh, Kat, I'm so sorry."

_Haha, score: Cato: 1 Peeta: 0 _

It was a kind of a mean thought but Cato didn't care because it was true.

Katniss wanted to tell him the rest of the dream, but she felt something push her not to.

She randomly stopped crying and pushed away from him.

"Kat, what is it?"

"He, he..."

"He what?"

"He called me Kat.. I'm.. I'm so sorry I've been snapping at you. It's..it's just that it, it.."

"Its okay. I understand. I'm sorry, I've been calling you Kat, though."

"Its okay, you didn't know," she sniffled.

"Gosh, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

Katniss, look at me," he held her face. "Whenever something like that is bothering you, you can just come to me. I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked in his eyes, it reminded her so much of Peeta.

"I'm here for you. I love you, Kat."

Cato started looking at her lips and licking his own.

Katniss had a flashback of the dream. She grimaced and bit her lip, while taking his hands away from her face. It hurt Cato, but instead of tears, he reacted with anger.

"SERIOUSLY, KATNISS! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I've told you, I love you and everything else I possibly could. Like what more can you possibly want to just trust me for once, DAMMIT! For fuck's sake, what do you want me to do?!"

"Dammit, Cato! I don't know what I want!"

"Then pick me. Pick me! Let me be what you want! Please, I wanna try!"

"Try what?!"

"Be what he was to you. Why won't you let me?"

"Because, because..."

"Because what, Kat? What more do you want from me? I love you. Why can't you just let this happen," he held her face again, while stroking her cheek. "Please."

"Cato, please, we, we..."

"Please.." he looked in her eyes as tears filled his. She looked in his eyes and just stopped fighting. She let her guard down, he licked his lips and he kissed her.

It started in the kitchen, but going along with Cato's wishes, it ended in the bedroom. He didn't waste any time at this point; last time he did, it backfired. Basically, once they started kissing, he literally ripped her clothes off and his too. He massaged and squeezed her tits, while slipping his finger in there every once in awhile to feel her nipple. He removed her bra at that moment and popped one of her tits in his mouth and reaching his hand down to rub and feel her covered and trapped pussy. She moaned quietly, basically humming her pleasure. Hearing her moans made him harder and more desperate to be inside of her. He was getting bored of teasing her anyway, so he picked her up bridal and speeded upstairs. Even though he didn't want to waste time, he still had that thought in his head about the big, fluffy bed just waiting to get screwed over.

He threw her on top of it and threw himself on top of her. He put his hand in her panties to feel how wet she was and he was not disappointed. He ripped her panties off and got rid of his boxers. He was just about to get himself in when he stopped and looked at her.

She was biting her lip.

"Kat..."

"What?" she replied, confused and agitated.

"Why are you biting your lip?"

"I am? Oh um... don't worry about it."

"Are you sure about doing this?"

"Cato, come on. We're already naked, why should my lip just suddenly stop us?"

"Still, 'cause we can still stop if you want us to."

"Cato, I'm fine. Let's just keep going."

"Kat.." he sighed and looked unsure.

"Cato.." she breathed. He looked away from her. She caressed his cheek and he kissed her hand.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

In response, she kissed him, trying to take charge for once. Of course Cato wasn't going to allow that, so he spread her legs forcefully and shoved himself inside of her. Her breath hitched in her throat at that first thrust. He moved hard but slowly making sure that she felt every second of the consequence of her decision. He wanted her to feel how long he had been waiting for her and suffer from the sweet agony of his burning passion finally quenched.

"Oh...yeah.." Katniss moaned as he dug himself a little deeper inside of her. It felt so good, but Katniss hated it because he kept teasing her. He moved so slowly while slamming into her and smirking every time she moaned. This went on for like an eternity in her mind and she continuously came and scratched his back. During all this Cato still wasn't close and he loved it. He wanted to continue punishing her pussy like this. He also loved feeling her pulse on his dick when she came. He wished it could go on forever, and when he looked at the clock on their bedside dresser, he realized it was. He didn't care though, because he loved this way too much.

He grabbed her ass and moved himself inside her more, eliciting even more moans from her bitten lips. He started moving faster and pounded harder into her tight, wet pussy. She started moaning louder, reaching her's. Cato could feel his time coming, but he didn't like it at all. He didn't want it to end yet, but she felt so good and was so tight, he couldn't help but feel his. He decided to just except it and go along with his dick's commands so he started moving rougher and faster. Katniss's moans got louder and more frequent. Cato grunted and they both came; Katniss was so caught up in the moment that she actually screamed his name. He kissed her and rolled off of her and then cuddled her.

"I love you so much, Kat."

He kissed her forehead and fell right to sleep with her in his arms. Katniss was left awake with just one thing on her mind:

_What have I done?_


End file.
